1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projectors for projecting an image of an object onto a viewing surface by passing light through the object for the purpose of more conveniently viewing the image of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectors as such are generally well known and usually include a concentrated light source, a light parralleling element, e.g., a condensing lens, a holding or positioning device for the object to the projected, an objective for directing the light after it passes through the object to form an image, and possibly a screen or surface for receiving the projected image. The screen may be of the rear projection type or it may be remotely situated relative to the main projector housing. In order to increase the versatility of the projector some have modified the conventional projector such that the projected image may be seen on a screen which is enclosed by the projector housing or alternatively the image may be projected onto a screen which is remotely located relative to the projector housing. For examples of the latter type of projector reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,821 and 3,904,286. However, upon completion of the viewing of the projected images, the versatility of the projector comes to an end, i.e., it just sits there waiting to be stored away for another time.